1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which includes a recording mechanism portion that performs recording on a recording medium, and a reading mechanism portion that reads a document, and to a reading apparatus which reads the document.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus which performs recording on a recording medium, a configuration in which a recording mechanism portion that performs the recording on the recording medium and a reading mechanism portion that reads a document are integrally provided, is employed.
However, in a moving mechanism of a reading unit in a flat-bed type reading mechanism (scanner), there is a type in which the reading unit is fixed to a timing belt wound around a driving pulley that rotates by a driving source and a driven pulley that is rotated to be driven by the driving pulley, the driving pulley is rotated, the timing belt is moved, and the reading unit is attracted.
In JP-A-11-215320, a timing belt stretches to a driving pulley and a driven pulley which are provided at both ends in the moving direction of a reading unit.
In JP-A-2003-78682, a driving pulley and a driving source thereof are disposed on the outside of an apparatus, and two driven pulleys which are provided at both ends in the moving direction of the reading unit and a timing belt in the driving pulley, stretch.
In the recording apparatus including the recording mechanism portion and the reading mechanism portion, in order to perform maintenance (for example, exchange of an ink cartridge) of the recording mechanism portion, there is a case where the reading mechanism portion is openable and closable with respect to the recording mechanism portion.
In the image reading apparatus according to the above-described JP-A-11-215320 and the image forming apparatus according to JP-A-2003-78682, relevance when opening and closing the reading mechanism portion with respect to the recording mechanism portion was not particularly considered. Additionally, in recent years, there also has been a request for further reducing the size of the apparatus.